Sonic x Megaman Cross Dimensions
The Following is a Non-Profit Fan Based CROSSOVER! All characters, locations and items are owned by their original creator and some are made by me. Please Support the Original Series Story This story takes place after Sonic Generations and MegaMan EXE Operate Shooting Star, and will include plot references from Sonic Unleashed, and Sonic and MegaMan: Wolrds Collide. Characters 'Heroes ' 'Blue Story/ Mega Story' Sonic Tails Knuckles MegaMan Harp Note TaruosFire 'Black Story/Mu Story' Shadow Rouge The Bat E-123 Omega Solo/Rouge ArcHawking JuggernautQuake 'Silver Story/Enforcer Story' Silver Blaze Marine Acid Ace QueenVirgo JackCorvous 'Side Characters' Cream Amy Rose Vector Charmy Espio Luna Zack 'Villains' 'Main Villains' Dr. Eggman Mr. King 'Side Villains' Joker Metal Sonic Omega-Xis Clone Geo Clone Shadow Androids Cloaked Hedgehog Locations Soundtrack Disc 1 - Themes and Stages - Character: Sonic Themes ~ Main Theme: ~Theme of Sonic : His World (Crush 40 + Lost Instrumental) Remix ~Theme of Shadow: ~Theme of Silver: Dreams of an Absolution (2011 Version) ~Theme of MegaMan ~Theme of Rouge (Solo): YOUR KNIFE FEELS GOOD ~Theme of AcidAce ~ Ending Themes: The Place You Must Return and His World Stage Themes ~ Green Hill Road/Zone: Green Hill - Sonic the Hedgehog/Sonic Generations (Modern) Fusion / Green Hill Zone Remix - Sonic The Hedgehog (Road) ~ Echo City: ~ Wisp Forest: Planet Wisp Remix - Sonic Colors / Generations ~ ~ Ice Cap Heights: Ice Cap Zone Remix - Sonic 3 ~ Statella Subs: Sonic Colors - Aquarium Park - Remix ~ Outska Furnace: Lava Reef Zone Remix - Sonic & Knuckles/ Sonic & Knuckles - Lava Reef Zone (Electro House Remix) ~ Crimson Eggplant: Chemical Plant Zone Remix - Sonic 2 ~ Mainframe Madhouse: [SG Cyber Track Zone Act 1 Remix] ~ (Sonic Stories Only) Metalic Elevator: Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode 2 - Vs. Metal Sonic ~Trance Remix~ ~ Final Satalite: Sonic the Hedgehog - Final Zone (Trance Remix) Misc ~Main Menu (Sonic Themed): Main Menu - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) ~Invincibility: Invincibility - Sonic the Hedgehog/Sonic Generations (Modern) Fusion ~Options: Menu Theme - Sonic Heroes/Sonic Generations Disc 2 - Multiplayer - Character: Megaman Vs Mode ~ Character Select: Character Select - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) ~ Battle Stage 1: Forest Arena: OC ReMix #2705: Sonic Colors 'Go into the Light' ~ Battle Stage 2: Lost Mu Arena: Chaos Angel Zone Classic ~ Battle Stage 3: Foundery Arena: Hot Crater Zone Classic ~ Battle Stage 4: Robotic Arena: Egg Rocket Zone Classic ~ Battle Stage 5: Techno Arena: Techno Base Zone Classic Extra Tracks ~Sonic Generations: End Roll Medley - Full Mix ~The Music of X9.com - "Forever Blue" Disc 3 - Bosses - Characters: Heroes Sonic and Megaman Bosses ~Vs Metal Sonic/MegaMan Clone: Metal Sonic - Sonic 4 Episode II & Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed ~ Vs Metal Sonic/MegaMan Clone (Pitch): S&ASRT - Metal Sonic All-Star Theme ~Vs Eggmobile (Boss From SonicCD): Boss (JPN/PAL) - Sonic the Hedgehog CD ~Vs Egg-Crimson Dragoon/ Dealer Emperor: : Sonic and Megaman vs the Docs Shadow and Rouge (Solo) Bosses Silver and AcidAce Bosses Bosses Shared By All ~ Rival Battle 1: Sonic Rivals - Boss ~ Rival Battle 2: Sonic Rivals 2 - Boss ~ Final Rival Battle: Sonic Rivals - Final Boss ~ Revege of the Golem: Crimson EggGolem: Trouble in the Desert Final Episode ~ HUB: Pathway of Nolstagic Darkness: Sink into Darkness ~ Final Stage (Shadow and Rouge): The Stargate: Starry Planets - Space ~ Final Stage 2: Sea of Crimson(Silver and AcidAce): Final Intrusion ~ Final Boss: Sonic Generations Unleashed: Release Trailer Theme - Sonic Unleashed ~ Final Boss Phase 2: Remixed in Black Trailers 'Event Tailer 1: Blur vs Bomber! Sonic vs MegaMan!' '-Eggman and King's Orbital Base-' Dr.Eggman: hhehehehehehehhe I have Sonic and his friends right where i want them. And now.... -he reaches for his intercom- METAL SONIC GO AND ASSIST MEGAMAN AND DESTORY SONIC! Metal: -flies in frout of the Fused armies of King and Eggman and is teleported to Echo Ridge- King: -hovers next to Eggman- Ivo, you really dont want to hesitate with the Animals dont you? Eggman: When It comes to those tiny heroes, you cant hesitate at all. -Eggman looked at the Containment Tubes for a quick 3 Seconds and grinned- King, I think I have an idea... ' -Echo Ridge, Town Gates-' Amy: Thanks for saving me Sonic, I knew you always wanted to carry me in your arms <3 Sonic: Eeheheh uhhhhh No problem Amy. Now...we have to find out what happened to Silver and the others. Tails: Right, as soon as I get my hand held fixed, I can call the Tornado and get to my worksho- WOAAAH -suddenly Tails is shot at but was saved in time by Knuckles- Knuckles: ALRIGHT COWARD, WHO SHOW YOUR SELF!!! MegaMan:I FOUND YOU... HEDGEHOG! Sonic: -runs up, homing attacks the shot and then the attacker- MegaMan: Nice moves Sonic the Hedgehog. But its time for you to be deleted! Tails: Sonic! -turns next to Sonic followed by Knuckles- Omega-Xis: Its on, now Spikey! Let's Rock Geo! MegaMan: Couldnt have said it better my self! Sonic: Alright, Let's Dance! Tails: Be careful Sonic.... Sonic: Tails, ive fought people like Shadow and Silver, what makes you think a Kid and a Spiky Lighting thing could stop me? Tails: Well you have a point there...... Amy: -grabs sonic's arm- Im right here if you need me snookums~ Sonic: -pulls her off- Uhhhh thanks Amy, now -to MegaMan- Let's Dance~ 'Event Trailer 2: Dark Heroes Emerge, The Ultimate Life vs The Muian Prince' 'Event Trailer 3: Silver Showdown! ' -Outside Statella Wave Terminal Station- Silver: -running out of HQ with Blaze and Marine- Marine: Oi, Silver ol boy, where are we supposed to go mate? Silver: I dont know, but its better than being experimented on! Blaze: -running ahead using her fire claw (or heat claw) on seveal Statella Wizards and Robots clearing the way for them to escape- Hurry guys! QueenVirgo: -stands on top of the rocks above the station- How foolish for you three to escape from here. JackCorvous: Yea, Its not like you would get far! Silver: -stops and looks up- Aaaa! We dont have any time for this! -he picks up a few boulders with his Psychokinesis and flings them at Virgo- QueenVirgo: Heh.